The Broken Hearted
by Independent Angel
Summary: [class of the titans] The team is suffering of a teammate's struggle for life. Jay is taking it hard, and can't forgive himself for what he has done. Theresa X Jay


Jay wiped the tears out of his eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened to them. It was all his fault. But was it really?

It was June 17, a sunny day at New Olympia. Hearts were broken and tears fells out. Just last night a simple drive had changed the teen's life. But maybe not all their lives. One not might even live.

Atlanta and Archie had stayed in the waiting room, hoping Theresa was alright. The doctors said there was a chance of her surviving, but they shouldn't get their hopes up. Theresa still could die.

Herry and Odie had gone back to New Olympia High to tell Ms. Hera about the bad news. She had broken down to tears, fearing the prophecy was going to break.

Neil had stayed in the hospital, rinsing his face with water ever 5 minutes. He couldn't think about what life would be like without Theresa - without the cheery, happy, and the 'best friend'.

But Jay was the one to take the hardest. He was the one with her. He should of done something, but he couldn't. All he could do was pray to keep Theresa alive.

_Pouring rain was hitting against the windshield. Jay and Theresa were driving in Herry's truck during the night. Neither of them knew what fate was in store for them. They didn't know it was going to change their lives forever. _

More tears fell out of Jay's eyes. He regretted ever taking Theresa with him. He just wish he could do something. But it could be too late. What if she was gone?

Atlanta came into the room, finding Jay wiping the tears out. She closed her eyes and shut the door.

"Jay, it's not your fault. Maybe there's a reason why she's going to die." Jay shook his head. "No! I can't lose someone like this! It's not her fate!" Atlanta placed her hand on his shoulder. Tears came out of her own eyes. "We all just wish we could sacrifice ourselves for her." Jay brought out more tears. "Not like this!"

_Theresa had turned the radio on. It was a good beat and Theresa had started singing to the tune. Jay laughed. He loved it when she became this way. It always made his heart glow, making his day. He chuckled softly at Theresa's enthusiasms. _

Atlanta had left the room. She tried her best to make him feel better but it was no use. Archie came in and sat down. He had a concerned look, worrying as much as Jay was. "Jay, I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. She chose to go with you, and you know that." Jay still looked at Theresa's face, and said nothing. "You haven't come out of this room at all. Why not?" "The only way I'll leave is if I'm happy, and the only way I'll be happy is if she's alive." Archie sighed. "If anyone who deserves to be happy, it's you, Jay."

_Theresa noticed something, or someone on the road. "Jay! Stop the car! Look!" He had pulled over. "Do you want to come?" Theresa nodded and brought a flashlight. Jay had ran off to see only a man lying on the road. "Theresa! He's been injured! Can you called the rest?" "Sure thing!" She turned on her PMR and called the rest of her friends._

Herry and Odie had gone back to the hospital. They didn't bother to go in and cheer Jay up. When we believed something was his fault, there was absolutely not way to snap him out of it. Neil had gone to the waiting room, and talked to the others what they'll do if Theresa died. Atlanta kept saying she was never going to leave. She was still going to try and fight, even if the prophecy said it needed all of them. They couldn't give up now!

_Jay had gotten a pulse from the man. "Terri! He's still alive!" Theresa smiled at him. "Just in - JAY! LOOK OUT!" She yelled. She ran to him, pushing Jay and the man away from the road. Unfortunately, a drunk driver had been speeding at 260 KM per hr, and had hit her, causing her to fly and hit the cement heavily. _

Jay had breathed heavily from the thought he had seen. He couldn't believe it. She had saved his life and she was dying. He could see it now ; a red car smashing into Theresa's body. She was terribly treated like a rag doll. Tears came our uncontrollably as he thought. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

"_THERESA!" Jay yelled. He ran over to her side, seeing her bleeding everywhere. He looked for a pulse - he found a very faint one, but she was still alive. "No!" he whispered to himself. He called 911. It was the only thing he could do. _

Jay sobbed at her side. He then noticed the heart rate - it was going down. "No!" He said. Then all of a sudden, her rates went off the charts! Doctors rushed inside, and pushed Jay outside the room. "THERESA!" He yelled. Tears came out again. Herry held him, as Jay tried to break through, but couldn't. "Theresa!" He said faintly.

XXXX

After a few minutes, the doctors talked to Jay. "NO! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Atlanta burst into tears. The answer was all obvious to the team. Theresa was pronounced dead.

XXXX

It was Theresa's funeral. She was already buried when Jay looked at her picture. She was so beautiful ; she didn't deserve to die. A person like her never should die. Not now. Not like this.

Jay had gone out to New Olympia high. He found his Xiphon, and looked at it. He couldn't stand the misery the world had brought. In his head he heard the same name, over and over again.

Theresa.

He looked at the gleaming sword, and aimed at his chest. "I'm coming, Theresa," he whispered. Tears covered his eyes as he painfully plunged the sword into his chest. Jay slowly spat out blood, then suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

Then at the night sky, appeared a consolation of a bunch of stars - one that looked like Jay, and another that looked like Theresa. The stars had moved into position of the two teens holding hands, forever in the night sky.


End file.
